Cita moris ruit - leuchtend grüne Augen verraten die Zukunft
by JO89
Summary: Die Welt kehrte irgendwann zur Normalität zurück. Auch 25 Jahre nach Voldemorts Tod gab es niemanden wie ihn. Die Menschen genossen den Frieden, die Freiheit, das Leben sowieso. Sie hätten es fast vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt für etwas Wichtiges zu kämpfen. Nun, beinahe… Denn „Alles war gut." währte nicht für immer. weitere Genres: Darkfic, Hetero
1. Kapitel - without heart

**Anm. d Verf.:** Diese Geschichte gibt es seit Sommer 2008 und liegt mir sehr am Herzen, auch wenn ich ganze zwei Jahre brauchte um sie anzufangen, weitere 2 um sie hier online zu stellen.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch verdiene ich Geld damit! Es ist lediglich ein Hobby Fanfics zu schreiben.

**Das leidige Thema mit den Kommentaren: **Sie sind erwünscht, gern gesehen und heben meine Stimmung ungemein.

Mittlerweile habe ich beschlossen diese Geschichte auch auf Englisch online zu stellen, auch um meine Sprachkenntnisse zu verbessern.

Eines noch, bevor es hier wirklich losgeht, muss ich loswerden, dass ich mir den Einstieg lange überlegt habe. Zuerst wollte ich einen Einstieg zu dem Satz „Alles war gut." als wirklich noch alles im Reinen war und das Böse sich erst langsam bemerkbar macht, doch je länger ich an der Geschichte, den Personen und ihren Schicksalen und Erlebnissen gesessen bin, desto unpassender fand ich es letztlich. Also viel Freude mit den „bösen Jungs".

Bevor ich es vergesse, die hauptsächliche Handlung spielt im Jahr 2023, trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass das Böse erst da zu existieren begonnen hat.

* * *

**_Kapitel 1: without heart_**

_»Der Friede wird in dieser Welt ausbleiben solange es Menschen gibt.«_  
_»The peace will be missing in this world as long as there are people.«_

Tief unter der Erde im Dezember 2021 keimte zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder etwas auf, ein Wunsch, eine Bitte, eine Hoffnung - Meilen entfernt von England, von Europa, weit im Süden verborgen vor der Hitze, der Wärme, der Freude, die ein Herz berühren könnte, erschuf ein Mann ein Buch, in welches er alles schrieb, seine Erfahrungen, seine Entdeckungen, seine Pläne für die Zukunft, doch für die Liebe fand er keine Worte- denn Liebe brauchte er nicht, die gab es nicht. Liebe wollte er nicht. Ihm strebte nach anderen Dingen – Macht.

Bei trübem Kerzenschein verbrachte er etliche Stunden in seinen Mauern, in seinem selbstgeschaffenen Gefängnis, mit seinem Leben, das er so nie führen wollte. Und er hatte sich trotzdem dafür entschieden, weil er nicht anders konnte. Es war sein Schicksal, eine Bürde, eine Last, die er angenommen hatte, da niemand anderer sie tragen würde, schon gar nicht für ihn. Nun saß er wie so oft auf seinem Stuhl bei seinem Tisch aus Ebenholz und schrieb mit der Feder alles nieder, das für ihn wichtig war, bedeutend genug um es schriftlich festzuhalten.

„Sag mal, dass du in dem Dunkel nicht blind wirst, ist ein Wunder!", hörte er eine wohl bekannte Männerstimme hinter sich, nachdem das Knarren der alten, morschen Holztür verstummt war.  
„Vom Anklopfen hast du auch noch nie etwas gehört, Mad. Wo bleiben deine Manieren?", gab der Mann seinem Besuch ruhig bekannt, legte die Feder nieder und stand auf, sein Blick blieb am Buch haften.  
„Verzeih. Aber du bist ohnehin alleine hier herunten. Also wobei sollte ich dich stören?", erwiderte der Gast tonlos und klopfte nachträglich dreimal an die offenstehende Tür, bevor er gänzlich in den Raum trat.  
„Du hast also keine Angst davor mich einmal mit Frauenbesuch zu erwischen?", fragte der Mann mit spitzbübischem Grinsen und sah seine neue Gesellschaft dabei zum ersten Mal an, während er seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkte.  
„Du bist nicht ich", bekam er als trockene Antwort.

Nein, der Mann war seinem Besuch keinesfalls ähnlich, in keinster Weise. Denn abgesehen von den äußerlichen Unterschieden, die schlicht und ergreifenend unter genetischer Veranlagung zu verbuchen waren, glänzte der Gast, der Mad genannt wurde, mit Liebe, Nächstenliebe und Selbstliebe – ein offener Genosse mit viel Geduld. Das war doch etwas Bewundernswertes, Beneidenswertes, wenn es noch so selbstlose Menschen wie Mad gab, die fast alles viel zu schnell verziehen, wie sein Gegenüber fand. Nicht? War es sogar wünschenswert?

„Ich habe auch kein Herz so groß wie die Welt, Mad", zischte der Mann leise und musterte seine Gesellschaft misstrauisch. Und dann knallte die noch sperrangelweitoffene Tür ins Schloss.  
„D, manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht, was du hast. Jeder andere an deiner Stelle wäre glücklich, oder zumindest zufrieden", unter einem schweren Seufzen kam die wohlüberlegte Antwort Mad's, welcher sich die roten Harre zurückstrich, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen. Und da dem Besuch der stechende Blick nicht entgangen war, redete er ruhig weiter:  
„Ich meine, du wirst doch bald in der Position sein, die Welt zu verändern."

Der Mann blickte wieder zu seinem Buch und nahm mit Freude wahr, wie es sich von alleine zuklappte und zu Staub zerfiel. Ja, er wollte die Welt verändern, sie nach seinen Vorstellungen gestalten. Und er würde jeden in seine Schranken weisen, der versuchte, ihm in die Quere zu kommen. Ein teuflischböses Grinsen huschte über seine Züge und er legte seine Hand auf die Lehne seines Stuhls.  
„D, wo ist dein Herz geblieben? Du bist so jähzornig geworden", hörte der Mann seinen eigentlich langjährigen Freund besorgt fragen.  
„Ich habe keines. Das müsstest du mittlerweile wissen", entgegnete er Mad unbekümmert und sah ihn an, mit noch hässlicherer Mimik, woraufhin sein Gast ein erneutes Seufzen nur schwer unterdrücken konnte.

„Ist es das alles wirklich wert?", fragte der Mann mit Herz, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. D nickte schwach und blickte auf die Tischplatte, auf der eine ins Holz eingeritzte Weltkarte erschien. Seine Finger fuhren langsam über die eingezeichneten Grenzen, Flüsse, Seen und Länder.  
„Er hat mich unterschätzt, ein fataler Fehler. Denn so hatte ich 17 Jahre Zeit mich auf meinen Rückschlag vorzubreiten. Er konnte mich knechten, aber nicht besiegen. Er konnte mich foltern, aber nicht biegen. Bald wird er seine Welt in Scherben sehen. Sie wird einfach untergehen", säuselte D mit sich zufrieden und klopfte seinem gleichaltrigen Freund Mad auf die Schulter.  
„Du kannst mich auch nicht aufhalten."

Es gab nichts Beunruhigendes auf der Welt, wenn man die Zukunft kannte. Und gleichzeitig war es die Hölle, da man mit der Gewissheit durchs Leben schritt, nichts verhindern oder auch nur ändern zu können.  
„Soll ich meine Frage wiederholen?", hörte D seinen besonnenen Freund, der es schaffte ihn aufrichtig anzulächeln, trotz der vielen, schwer verdaulichen Informationen, welche er ihm eben offenbart hatte.

„Natürlich", murmelte D und konnte ein schallendes, hasserfülltes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Und zum ersten Mal seit langem machte sich Mad wieder wirkliche Sorgen um den Mann neben sich. Lange hatte Mad geglaubt, durch Reden und gegenseitiges Vertrauen, durch wahre Freundschaft, würde sein bester Freund irgendwann erkennen, dass es auch für ihn so etwas wie Liebe gab. Liebe, auf welche er immer wieder traf, die er immer wieder genoss. Liebe, die er nie festhalten wollte, nicht in Worte, nicht in Schrift, vielleicht aber in seinem Herzen mit den schönen Erinnerungen des Lebens, denn irgendwo, da war sich Mad sicher gewesen, musste auch D eines haben, ein Herz.

Doch nun, wo eine Boa aus der hintersten Ecke des Raumes zu ihnen schlängelte, sich um das Bein seines Freundes D wand und er nichts unternahm außer weiterzulachen und der Glanz in seinen oft so grauen Augen, eigentlich ein Grund zur Freude sein sollte, da D generell viel zu ernst das Leben betrachtete, holte Mad das ungute Gefühl ein einen Fehler begangen zu haben. D war mächtig geworden, und er hatte dabei zugesehen, sich selbst nicht um seine Kräfte gekümmert, oder zu wenig.

„Ich hoffe, du machst nichts, das du später bereuen könntest", murmelte Mad und lächelte schief.  
„Bei der Oberschlange Barsile, nein.", erwiederte D noch immer gut gelaunt und tätschelte die Schlange fast liebevoll, die sich um seinen Bauch zog. Die in den Tisch eingeritzte Weltkarte ebnete sich wieder, die Ritzen füllten sich auf und D forderte seinen besten Freund auf:  
„Nimm es nicht so schwer. Freu dich, du wirst Vater und willst heiraten. Du hast selbst genug Pläne im Leben, die du verfolgst. Kümmer dich also nicht so sehr um meinen Kleinkram."  
Mad schloss kurz die Augen und nickte schwach, ja, er wollte heiraten, die Frau, die er so sehr liebte. Und er hoffte, D würde auch irgendwann erkennen, dass es ein Mädchen in seinem Leben gab oder irgendwann geben würde, das ihn bedingungslos liebte und lieben würde, und für welches sein Freund nicht minder empfinden würde, und er hoffte, die Erkenntnis würde D bald treffen.

Als Mad wieder in das Gesicht seines Freundes sah, stockte ihm der Atem, denn die Augen D's leuchteten unnatürlich stark, unnatürlich grün.  
„Gaff mich nicht so an, in jedem Menschen steckt etwas Besonderes", kam die grobe Bemerkung seines Gegenübers und dann blickte dieser zur Tür.  
„Heute hab ich aber wirklich viel Besuch", murmelte D spitz und er und Mad hörten und sahen wie die Klinke erneut runtergedrückt wurde. Eine junge Frau mit dunklen Harren trat ein und fragte selbstbewusst: „Und was für fiese Pläne heckt ihr nun schon wieder aus? Wollt ihr Voldemord auferstehen lassen?" Und dann grinste sie die beiden Männer an.  
„So ähnlich", kam es mit süffisantem Grinsen von D.

„Ich lass euch beide mal mit eurem schwarzen Humor alleine, denn ich habe noch ein Rande mit meinem Mädchen", verabschiedete sich Mad, gab seinem Freund die Hand und ging Richtung Tür. Er nickte der Hexe mit den langen Locken zu und schloss dann die Tür leise hinter sich. Tisch und Stuhl versanken im Boden und stattdessen formten sich aus Luft zwei Sessel und ein schwebendes Tablett mit Tee und Kuchen. D ließ sich in einen der beiden gemütlich gepolsterten Sessel nieder und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen neuen Gast.  
„Und was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Die junge Frau ging leichten Schrittes zu ihm und lächelte ihn unschuldig an. Angst vor Schlangen hatte sie jedenfalls nicht. Dann setzte sie sich auf seine Lehne und legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.  
„Ich kenne dich lange genug. Ich weiß, was du vorhast, so eisern kann deine Maske nicht sein, um mir irgendetwas zu verheimlichen."  
Dann legte die Hexe eine Pause ein um die Worte wirken zu lassen. Sie sah ihn an, mit den leuchtend grünen Augen, die ihr dennoch so vertraut waren.  
„Und eines weiß ich auch. Du willst mich", hörte er sie selbstbewusst sagen, und er begann zu grinsen.  
„Du bist ganz schön von dir überzeugt, Mädchen."  
Sie blickte kurz zur Tür um sich zu überzeugen, dass sie wirklich alleine waren.  
„Ich bin zwar keine Veela, aber dein Veelablut hat bei mir auch noch nie gezogen. Und nur zur Info, ich will einen Mann mit Herz und Verstand. Und kein Monster."  
Er verschränkte die Arme und musterte sie eindringlich.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte meine Veela-Magie schon einmal wegen dir verwendet?"  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und beugte sich etwas zu ihm.  
„Hättest du, wenn du dir damit sicher gewesen wärst, dass ich dich aus den richtigen Gründen liebe."  
Und dann drückte sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und lächelte anschließend wissend. D hatte zu atmen aufgehört, zu tief saß der Schock, dass es wirklich noch jemanden gab, der so frech und respektlos war, immerhin hatte er sich bereits einen Namen gemacht.  
„Du weißt, wie du mehr bekommen könntest", lächelte sie und strich noch mal über seine Wange.

„Und sowas soll mich jetzt von den Socken fegen oder wie?", zischte D sauer und sah die Hexe empört an, die nun über den Kopf der Schlange streichelte. Dann blickte sie ihn erneut an und als sie ihm liebevoll durch sein schwarzes Haar strich.  
„Nein, aber er soll dich daran erinnern, was du haben könntest, wenn du es gut anstellst", dann stand sie auf und wollte gehen.

Doch er nahm sie am Handgelenk, zog sie auf seinen Schoß zurück.  
„Du weißt, wofür ich es tue", flüsterte er leise und seine Finger fuhren unter ihr Oberteil und verweilten auf ihren Seiten.  
„Ich bin nicht blöd", murmelte sie und sie spürte wie ihr die Röte langsam ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Aber du musst dir im Klaren sein, dass du mit deinen Plänen, solltest du sie in die Tat umsetzten, meine Familie womöglich zerstörst. Und deine."  
Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Lehne und murmelte: „Und?"  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm.  
„Ich kann keinen Mann lieben, dem ich so wenig bedeute, dem unsere Mitmenschen so wenig bedeuten, du schadest unseren Familien und unseren Freunden. Wenn du nicht einlenkst, gehe ich."

Der Raum erhellte sich und nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens sagte er langsam: „Wenn ich es nicht tue, haben wir keine Zukunft."  
„Wenn du es tust, auch nicht", erwiederte die Hexe stur und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Das Leuchten in den Augen verschwand, das Grün blieb.  
„Ich will keinen Mann mit so wenig Herz", gab sie mit Nachdruck von sich und die Verzweiflung schlich sich in ihre Züge.  
„Ich habe keines", murmelte er ungerührt und strich ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr.  
„Du hast es ja auch mir gegeben", verstand sie seinen Wink mit dem Zaunphal und sah verlegen zu Boden.

Doch eines war bereits in Stein gemeiselt, die Tatsache, dass er seine Ideen nicht einfach so verwarf. Dafür hatte er viel zu lange getüftelt um sie dann nicht in die Tat umzusetzen. Und so hatte es doch einen Anfang, etwas anders als geplant, aber es war der Anfang vom Ende. Denn sie würde ihn nicht verlassen, dafür liebte sie ihn zu sehr und das wusste er. D musste das Mädchen auf seinem Schoß nur immer wieder etwas gnädig stimmen, denn im Grunde lag sie ihm zu Füßen und er gehörte nicht zu der Sorte Mann, die viele Frauen wollten, wenn es eine gab, bei der er das Gefühl hatte, der Einzige zu sein. Und nein, er konnte nicht von Liebe reden, denn Liebe hatte er nie bewusst wahrgenommen, und er hatte noch nie eine Frau kennengelernt, bei der er den Wunsch gehegt hätte, so etwas sinnloses wie Liebe zu beteuern – Wofür gab es denn Hormone? Und sie, ja sie hatte noch nicht die Sätze gefunden, die ihn berühren oder hindern könnten, die Sätze, die sein Herz und seinen Verstand erreichen, waren noch nicht gesprochen.

_»Nichts im Leben ist verdient, gerecht oder geschenkt. Träume vergehen. Doch im Geiste gesponnen und mit Fleiß und Schweiß verfolgt, finden diese Träume in die Realität.«_  
_»Nothing in the life is earned, fair or given. Dreams pass. Pursued, however, in spirit spun and with diligence and sweat, these dreams find into reality.«_


	2. Kapitel - human manners

**Anm. d. Verf.: **Andere Ort, andere Zeit, andere Menschen, andere Stimmung. Ich wünsche viel Spaß mit Scorpius, Albus und Co. im Jahr 2023.

* * *

**_Kapitel 2 - human manners_**

_»Sage nicht auf Wiedersehen, wenn du weißt, dass es kein Wiedersehen geben wird.«  
_

_»Legend never goodbye if you know that there will be no reunion.«_

In den unscheinbarsten Momenten im Leben, welchen zu wenig Beachtung geschenkt oder jene mit Bedeutung bemessen werden, an kühlen Sommerabenden wie diesen, am 12. Juli 2023, zu einer Zeit, wo die Sonne am Horizont den Himmel in Abendrot tauchte und das Zirpen der Grillen an den entlegendsten Orten eines Hauses fernab von Musik und Alkohol durch die offenen Fenster zu hören war, versteckten sich die wohl größten und reichsten Schätze, die ein Mensch zu finden vermochte, ungeachtet von den Blinden, die nie gelernt hatten mit dem Herzen wahrzunehmen.

Vor einem Spiegel, der das Abbild zeigte, schöner Körper ohne Seele, in einem Bad in weiß und terracotta stand eine junge Hexe mit wallendblonder Mähne und lächelte hinein. Sie strich sich die glatten Haare Strähne für Strähne nach hinten, zupfte hier und da an ihrer Frisur und tupfte mit dem Ringfinger ihren Gloss erneut auf die Lippen. Sie strich noch einmal ihr Kleid glatt und fällte endlich ihr Urteil: Wieder restauriert. Geht in Ordnung.

„Jetzt stehst du immer noch da.", hörte die blonde Schönheit genervt von der Seite. Die Tür war aufgegangen, welche zu den Toiletten führte, da das Bad durch Wände von WCs und Waschbecken oder Wannen und Duschen geteilt worden war.

„Eine Frau von Welt wie ich braucht halt ihre Zeit, bis sie unter Leute geht.", kam es kühl kontra von der blonden Hexe, die genervt abwinkte.

„Wie du meinst, Dominique.", seufzte die andere Hexe und stellte sich neben die Veela.

„Woran glaubst du, liegt es denn sonst, dass die Männer dich nicht wollen, Azalea?", erwiederte die Weasley arrogant und mit gehobenem Kopf. Doch die Hexe wusch sich in aller Ruhe die Hände, schob eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Eyeliner. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln huschte über Dominiques Züge und so wandte sie sich ab, um den restlichen Gästen der Party mit ihrer Anwesenheit wieder den Abend zu versüßen.

„Weil sie lieber etwas Billiges wollen, als sich einmal richtig anstrengen zu müssen.", murmelte Azalea und bemerkte mit Frust, dass ihr ihre dunkelblonden Haare wieder ins Gesicht hingen.

Sofort machte die Veela kehrt und zischte von sich überzeugt mit diesem süßlichen Unterton, welchen sie immer auf der Zunge hatte, sowie sie sich ärgerte:

„Da ist dein Cousin aber ganz anderer Meinung."

Das Suchen nach Schminke, die dumpfen Geräusche der in der Tasche umherfallenden Gegenstände hörten augenblicklich auf. Die hasserfüllten Blicke der beiden Hexen trafen aufeinander.

„Ja, weil Scorpius dich nicht liebt. Sobald er eine gefunden hat, die ihm etwas bedeutet, war's das mit euch.", erwiederte Azalea trocken und stellte mit Freude fest, wie sich Dominiques Nasenflügel vor Wut aufblähten.

„Du!", fauchte die Veela und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die dunkelblonde Hexe, ihr war egal, wer sie so erwischen könnte, immerhin war sie eine Schönheit, sie musste sich so etwas nicht bieten lassen. Sie war Dominique Weasley!

Und es kam wie es wohl kommen sollte, musste oder wollte, die Tür schwang auf und eine Hexe mit dunkelbraunen Korkenzieherlocken blieb aprubt im Rahmen stehen.

„Na, das ist aber nicht sehr damenhaft.", tadelte sie und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Azalea blickte die Hexe, kaum älter oder jünger als sie selbst, überascht an, während Dominique noch rasend vor Wut losschrie:

„Schleich dich raus!"

Mit geballten Fäusten, zittrigen Händen wartete die Weasley darauf, dass ihrer Aufforderung nachgekommen wurde, doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne den Wirt gemacht.

„Verzeih, aber ich würde mir doch gerne die Hände waschen.", entschuldigte sich die dunkelhaarige, junge Frau lächelnd, schob sich elegant zwischen die beiden Streitenden und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Dominique schürzte wütend die Lippen und musterte den neuen Störendfried abwertend.

„Blöde Zicke.", schossen die Worte aus ihrem Mund, ehe sie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Ungerührt von den Bemerkungen trocknete sich die Hexe die Hände und erwiederte gut gelaunt:

„Ja, wie wäre das Leben ohne Zicken? Langweilig."

Azalea war beeindruckt wie leicht diese neue Hexe mit einem Drachen wie Dominique fertig wurde.

„Sag mal, Veelabrut, willst du uns nicht allen eine Freude machen und verschwinden?", mischte sich nun Azalea genervt ein und wühlte wieder in ihrer Tasche.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne du kleine, dreckige Schlange!", keifte Dominique verbissen zurück. Die Spannungen bauten sich weiter auf und es war der falsche Weg um Ruhe und Frieden zu stiften, den Azalea gegangen war, denn blind vor Wut und Ärger traf niemand gute Entscheidungen, oder formte auch nur einen passenden, in derartigen Situationen angebrachten Satz. Dann schenkte die braunhaarige Hexe ihre Aufmerksamkeit vollends Dominique und höflich lächelnd wollte sie wissen:

„Hast du einen Freund?"

Die Veela, die zuvor noch Scorpius' Cousine angefunkelt hatte, gab stolz von sich: „Ja."

Dominique fuhr sich lässig durchs Haar. Dann kam etwas verlegen die nächste Frage: „Ist er ansehnlich?"

Die Gesichtsfarbe der Weasley änderte sich schlagartig und empört fuhr sie die dunkelhaarige Hexe an: „Natürlich ist er gutaussehend!"

Diese nickte langsam und sah zu Boden. Sie schwiegen einige Sekunden und Dominique freute sich dieses unverschämte Ding zu Recht gewiesen zu haben.

„Warum bist du dann noch da? Hast du keine Angst, dass er sich während deiner Abwesenheit an eine andere ranschmeißt?", murmelte die Brünette nachdenklich und linste besorgt zu Dominique.

„Warum sollte ich? Er hat doch mich!", ärgerte sich die blonde Schönheit und bekam sofort als Retourkutsche:

„Eben. Er hat dich. Sieh dich an, dich hat er auch um den Finger gewickelt. Er kann jede haben."

Und dann flog die Tür mit einem Karacho ins Schloss.

Glockenhelles Lachen einer Hexe erfüllte den Raum, zwar nicht ausgelöst durch eine der schönsten Freuden im Leben, aber Schadensfreude zählte dennoch dazu, glänzende Augen und ein paar Tränen, die Beweise, wie schön und fasettenreich das Leben sein konnte.

„Also, ehrlich, ich habe Dominique, die Super-Veela, noch nie so schnell rennen sehen!", stellte Azalea fest, die den Anblick einfach köstlich fand. Die Dunkelhaarige Hexe griff in ihre Tasche und hielt ihrem Gegenüber einen Kajal hin.

„So hält man sich unangenehme Personen vom Hals. Hier, den wolltest du doch, nicht?", erwiederte Azaleas Gesellschaft sachlich. Lächelnd nahm die Greengrass, ledige Tochter von Terence Higgs und Daphne, die Schminke entgegen.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber Dominique ist der Wahnsinn! Ich habe noch nie so eine verzogene, arrogante, geldgeile Schlampe gesehen.", seufzte Azalea etwas traurig, da sie es schade fand, dass es solche Mädchen gab, gerade weil eben jene Vorurteile schufen. Was sollte denn ein Junge nach so einem ‚Fehlgriff' auch noch von einem hübschen Mädchen erwarten? Dass sie anständig war?

„Ich zittiere meinen Bruder, der letztes Jahr von Dominique Weasley behauptet hat: Über ihrem Niveau ist eine Kellerwohnung frei geworden.", kommentierte die dunkelhaarige Hexe monoton und vollbrachte es wieder Azalea ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern.

„Du hast einen klugen Bruder."

Die Dunkelblonde setzte die Kappe wieder auf den Stift, reichte ihn der Hexe und wollte interessiert wissen: „Du bist aber nicht in Slytherin, oder?"

Die junge Greengrass zweifelte strak daran, denn diese wortgewandte Hexe hätte ihr doch in all den Jahren auffallen müssen. Wie erwartet schüttelte die Brünette langsam den Kopf und informierte lächelnd:

„Ich gehe nicht in Hogwarts zur Schule. Mein Bruder schon, er hat mich mitgenommen, nachdem er die Gastgeberin gefragt hat."

Ah, daher wehte der Wind. Die dunkelblonde Hexe nickte nachdenklich, und plauderte dann wieder los: „Und dein Bruder ist in Slytherin?"

Irgendwer in der Familie ihrer neuen Bekannschaft musste doch im Haus der Schlangen sein, wenn eben jene so gerissen und hinterhältig sein konnte. Und voller stolz und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verkündete die dunkelhaarige Hexe mit den Locken: „Selbstverständlich!"

In Nächten wie diesen, in die die wengisten Hoffnungen und Erwartungen gesteckt werden, weil sie vorraussichtlich im Chaos enden würden, können Bänder neuer, wahrer Freundschaften geknüpft werden, wie dieses aus Offenheit gesponnen.

„Ich bin Azalea Cannaday Greengrass. Freut mich. Wirklich.", sprudelten die Worte spontan aus ihr und so reichte sie die Hand. Ihr Gegenüber lächelte freudig und erwiederte überlegen: „Ich weiß. Angenehm."

Und mit diesem Händedruck war eine neue Basis geschaffen, und beide Hexen teilten ein Wissen, dass Überraschungen überall und in jeder Lebenslage auf dich lauerten und uneingeschränkt von Vorurteilen wunderbare Bekannschaften geschlossen werden konnten. Dann drehte sich die brünette Hexe am Absatz um und verschwand durch die Tür zur Party, zur lauten Musik und zum Alkohol.

* * *

Der Qualm stand im Raum, erkaltet zog er wie Nebelschwaden alles ins Unbekannte und fraß die Farben. Doch das trübte die gute Laune keineswegs.

„Also ich weiß nicht, Quidditch ist doch uninteressant.", stöhnte ein Junge mit dunklen, fast schwarzen kurzen Harren, der die Beine über die eine Armlehne des Stuhls baumeln ließ, und sich auf der Anderen mit Ellenbogen und Unterarm abstützte, wobei sein Kinn in die offene Handinnenfläche gebettet war.

„Ach was! Quidditch ist fantastisch! Wenn die Schule wieder anfängt, freue ich mich darauf, dass ich wieder als Treiber Ravenclaws durch die Lüfte fetzen kann.", strahlte der Junge daneben, welcher fast im Sessel lag, lediglich sein Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne stieß und seine Arme, Ober wie Unter auf der Stütze ruhten und seine Hände locker gen Boden hingen.

„Falls sie dich wieder nehmen.", warnte der Erste und hob alamierend den Zeigefinger. Sofort saß sein Gegenüber kerzengerde im Sessel und protestierte:

„Warum sollten sie mich nicht nehmen? Die letzten Jahre habe meine Aufgaben im Team zur vollsten Zufriedenheit meines Captains erfüllt."

Es war immer wieder lustig mit anzusehen, wie sehr sich dieser Junge hineinsteigern konnte, wenn es um den Sport ging, weshalb auch sein bester Freund zu schmunzeln begann, aber dennoch hinzufügen musste:

„Aber dein heißgeliebter Captain hatte heuer sein letztes Jahr. Und du weißt noch nicht, wer ihm folgen wird."

Wie aus dem nichts tauchte ein rothaariges Mädchen auf und schrie mit breitem Grinsen auf den Lippen:

„So hier ist das Butterbier! Hat ewig gedauert, bis ich welches ergattern konnte."

Und dann sah es die beiden ratlos an.

„Was ist denn passiert?", wollte die Schülerin neugierig wissen.

„Ach, Hugo traut mir nicht zu, dass ich wieder ins Quidditchteam von Ravenclaw aufgenommen werde.", murmelte Louis trotzig und verschränkte die Arme. Das Mädchen nickte kurz und reichte Hugo, dem Jungen mit den dunklen Haaren einen Krug Butterbier, dann setzte sie sich auf den Schoß von Dominique's Bruder und wuschtelte ihm durchs rotbraune Haar, während sie lachend sagte:

„Ach, unser Louis schafft das schon!"

Ehe sie sich versah, lächelte er auch schon wieder und nahm ihr ein weiteres Butterbier ab.

„Was täte ich nur ohne dich Lily, Cheers!", meinte der Junge mit den rotbraunen Haaren, nun wieder in Feierstimmung. Dann stellte Hugo seinen Krug auf den Tisch, stand auf und ging nach draußen auf die Terasse.

* * *

„Potter, du kleine Ratte.", zischte ein Junge mit dunklen Haaren, der sich direkt vor eben jenen aufgebaut hatte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, du Wicht!", ärgerte sich Albus Severus und stieß seinen Gegenüber von sich. Die Glastür schwang auf und mit besorgter Miene schritt dieser jemand schnell auf sie zu.

„Wenn euch die kleine Finnigan sieht, schmeißt sie euch hochkannt raus!", informierte sie Hugo, der sich soeben zu der Gruppe gesellt hatte. Malfoy Scorpius, Zabini Sabastin und Scamander Lorcan standen hinter seinem Cousin, für jede Schandtat bereit.

„Sag das dem Idioten da, Gryffindor.", entgegnete Luna's Sohn grob und linste finster zu dem aufgebrachten Zauberer, der sich mit Albus angelegt hatte. Seufzend ging Hugo zu dem tobenden Jungen und nahm ihn an der Schulter:

„Komm mit Eaoten, sei vernünftig, trink was mit uns, Lily, Louis und mir."

Hugo wusste, wie kläglich sein Versuch war, denn Eaton Wood gehörte zu den hitzköpfen Charakteren in Hogwarts. In einer solch schönen Sommernacht auf der Terasse der Familie Finnigan, wenige Meter neben Ihnen ein beleuchtetes Schwimmbad, standen sie mit Zorn erfüllt in Duerlierlust mit gezückten Zauberstäben, wo doch ein paar Schritte weiter die Menschen feierten, die meisten den letzten Sommer vor ihrem Abschluss.

Es kam die Wende, eben hatte sich Hugo noch vor Eaton gestellt im Rücken sein Cousin und dessen Freunde, übermannte ihn ein Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit mit raubender Luft, und der Schock saß ihm tief in Mark und Bein. Es bedurfte nur ein Wort, Verkestatum, und Woods Zauber hatte den jungen Weasley, im Übereifer des Freindenstiftens, in den Pool katapultiert.

„Tut mir Leid.", murmelte Eaton schwach und sah seinem Hauskameraden dabei zu, wie er triefnass aus dem Becken kletterte, dann folgte ein letzter Blick zu Potter und Wood wollte auch schon zurück ins Haus.

Hugo seufzte und sah seinen Cousin matt grinsend an.

„Das war überflüssig. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!", zischte Albus Severus den Weasley wütend an. Dieser wollte soeben etwas erwiedern, als ihm Potter wieder das Wort abschnitt:

„Schon gar nicht von einem selbstgefälligen Gryffindor."

Rose's Bruder fuhr sich nachdenklich durchs dunkle Haar, Albus mochte zwar aussehen wie Harry, aber er fuhr eine ganz andere Schiene.

„Aber vielleicht von deiner Familie.", murmelte er schließlich und bemerkte irritiert, dass Malfoy ihn trocken hexte.

„Die steht hinter mir.", zischte Albus weiterhin, verschrenkte die Arme und war Stolz auf seine Freunde. Und nun stieg die Wut in ihm hoch, er wusste, er hatte Albus nie etwas getan, und nur weil dieser nach Slytherin gegangen war, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass sich seine Familie nicht um ihn sorgte, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten war.

„Ein simples Danke hätte auch genügt. Gern geschehen, Al.", brummte Hugo und ließ die vier jungen Männer stehen.

Und nun stand sie da, in voller Schönheit und Grazie. Abwartend, schnitt sie ihm den Weg ab und betrachtete ihn sorgfältig, was ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht tireb.

„Gefällt's dir?", wollte Eaton Wood wissen, der von der jungen Hexe genauso faziniert war, wie sie von ihm – oder wie es zumindest auf ihn wirkte. Er war auf halbem Weg von der Teresse zur Tür von ihr aufgehlaten worden. Und sie schritt elegant auf ihn zu, sie wusste wie einem Mann im Nu der Kopf zu verdrehen war, wenn, aber auch nur wenn die richtigen Züge gespielt wurden. Langsam verschränkte sie die Arme und schwieg, und er genoss ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Nach einigen Sekunden griff sie nach seinem Kragen, richtete ihn gerade, sie blieb ruhig, nur wenige Emotionen zeichneten sich auf ihren Zügen ab.

Azalea wollte noch weiter mit dieser neuen Bekanntschaft reden, sie hatte sich so gut mit ihr verstanden, weswegen ihr auch der Atem stockte, als sie eben diese Hexe mit Eaton Wood, dem Gryffindor, turteln sah. Sie hatte die Hand auf die Klinke der Glastüre gelegt und sich gerade noch bremsen können, als sie sie entdeckte.

„Ganz schön stürmisch.", grinste er und beugte sich etwas weiter nach vorne. Ein charmantes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, und leise murmelte die Hexe:

„Nicht so schnell."

Und dann schob sie Eaton Wood etwas von sich, mit ihrer Hand auf seiner Brust führte sie ihn rückwärts. Seine Augen begannen zu funkeln, ein Gefühl der Lust machte sich in ihm breit, und so ließ er sich von ihr leiten, sollte sie doch die Zügel in die Hand nehmen, er würde Spaß daran haben. Während sie ihn weiter nach hinten drängte, biss sie sich einmal kurz auf die Lippen und dann säuselte sie mit einem verführerischen Blick:

„Was hat Hugo dir getan, dass er baden gehen musste?"

Wood betrachtete die Hexe mit Irritation, ihr Druck auf seiner Brust wurde noch etwas stärker, weswegen er noch einen Schritt zurück stieg, ins Nichts. Erschrocken schrie er auf, sowie er ins kalte Wasser fiel.

Ihr Blick, eisig und stechend, begegnete seinem, als er wieder auftauchte, und nun voll bei Sinnen sie fragend anblickte, während sie nur eine Locke zwirbelte und ihn monoton wissen ließ:

„Dir ist wohl nicht bewusst, wie widerlich Alkoholfahnen sind."

Dann drehte sie sich am Absatz um.

* * *

Kurz vor der Glastür holte sie ihn ein, hielt ihm mit Vergnügen die Augen zu und fragte glücklich: „Wer bin ich?"

Es folgte keine Reaktion. Sie blickte Azalea lächelnd an, die noch immer unentschlossen auf der anderen Seite der Glastüre stand, ebenfalls zaghaft lächelnd. Dann nahm er ihre Hände in seine, dieser Anblick genügte, und er drehte sich um und nahm sie freudig in die Arme.

„Dass man dich auch mal wieder in Großbritannien sieht!", lachte er und dachte nicht im Traum daran, sie wieder gehen zu lassen, oder gar los.

Albus, Scorpius, Sabastin und Lorcan kamen zu ihnen, da auch sie wieder ins Haus wollten, und Zabini kam nicht umhin der Hexe ein paar lobende Worte auszusprechen:

„Reife Leistung, Schätzchen."

Ihr Lockenkopf wandte sich zu ihm und mit durchtriebenem Lächeln meinte sie:

„Strafe muss sein."

Und das gefiel den Slytherins in dieser Runde, nicht nur der jungen Männern, auch Azalea. Dann legte Hugo, der die Hexe immer noch umarmte, den Arm um die Schultern und schob sie ins Haus, mit folgenden Worten:

„Wir gehen jetzt einen heben."

Und die dunkelhaarige Hexe konnte nicht anders als herzhaft zu lachen.

Azalea schaute zu ihrem Cousin, der mit verschränkten Armen dastand und gedankenverloren einen Punkt fixierte. Seine Freunde waren bereits ins Haus marschiert und nur deswegen, wirklich bloß deshalb, verriet sie ihm ehrlich:

„Sie ist nett, besser als Dominique."

Scorpius' Blick wanderte prüfend zu ihr, dann nickte er knapp, legte den Arm um sie und murmelte:

„Gehen wir was trinken, Lea."

Ein schönes Gefühl keimte in ihr auf, denn ihr Cousin, mit dem sie lange ein vertrautes Verhältnis gepflegt hatte, das sich schlicht Freundschaft nannte, hatte irgendwann in seiner Pubertät entschlossen, dieses Band reißen zu lassen, es in Erinngerungen zu verschließen und wahrscheinlich für immer zu vergraben, und nun war die alte Vertrautheit wieder da, zumindest für diesen Moment, denn Feinde waren sie nie geworden.

* * *

Gemütlich saßen sie auf der Couch und hielten ein Glas Feuerwiskhy in den Händen. Hugo ließ die Hand über die Rückenlehne baumeln und hatte sich mit dem Oberkörper zu seinem Gesprächspartner gedreht, während er an seinem Glas nippte und interessiert fragte:

„Seit wann bist du wieder da?"

In aller Ruhe schwenkte sie ihr Glas und betrachtete es, als sie lächelnd antwortete:

„Fünf." Er nickte kurz und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Und ich vermisse meine Freunde jetzt schon.",

fügte sie hinzu, ihre Stimme wurde etwas brüchig, vielleicht lag es am bitteren Beigeschmack des Alkohols.

„Glaub mir deine Familie hat dich sicher auch vermisst, das Jahr war viel zu lang.", murmelte er trocken und trank den letzten Schluck in seinem Glas.

„Dich hat auch jemand vermisst.", gab sie grinsend von sich. Und da wurde er hellhörig, sah sie interessiert an. Und als sie nichts erwiederte, kam dann doch die Frage, die ihm brennend auf der Zunge lag, weil er nur an einen Namen dachte, und auch so sehr er es hören wollte, genauso wenig wollte er es wirklich wissen, denn er könnte sich ja irren:

„Wer?"

Und sie grinste bloß ruhig weiter, blieb stumm und ließ den Weasley braten, in der kleinen Hölle schmoren. Dann drehte sie charmant den Kopf zur Seite und nippte kurz an ihrem Glas.

„Ayanna?", hakte er nach, weil er nicht anders konnte. Sie blickte ihn wieder an, amüssiert, und murmelte leise:

„Du kennst ihren Namen ja doch."

Er sank tiefer in die Kissen mit frechem Grinsen auf den Lippen und neu gewonnenem Selbstvertrauen gestand er:

„Das Mädl ist scharf."

Die Hexe neben ihm trank wieder an ihrem Feuerwiskhy und ließ ihn wissen:

„Du könntest dir Probleme einhandeln."

Und er nickte nur langsam, ehe er dann endlich sagte: „Ich weiß."

„Weasley, hat dir noch niemand beigebracht, dass man vor schönen Frauen nicht von anderen schwärmt?", kam eine tiefe Stimme von der Seite, und Hugo sah auf. Es war Sabastin, der den Zauber eines waschechten Zabinis spielen ließ, auch wenn er seiner Mutter sehr ähnlich sah, kannte er doch alle Kniffs und Tricks, die sein Vater lebte.

„Soll ich dich erlösen?", fragte er selbstbewusst, und hielt ihr die Hand hin, nicht ohne sie genau zu betrachten, „Es gibt sicherlich eine angenehmere Gesellschaft als diese."

Die Hexe mit den dunklen Haaren stellte ihr Glas beiseite und faltete die Hände, als sie ihm monoton erwiederte:

„Ich dachte, ich sei bereits in bester Gesellschaft. Solltest du der Annahme sein, sie noch steigern zu können, dann setz dich zu uns."

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, sowie sie ihm dem Platz neben sich anbot. Es folgte ein spitzer Blick von Zabini zu Hugo, ehe er ihrem Angebot nachkam. Doch der Weasley beugte sich nach vorne, über die Hexe mit den dunklen Locken und zischte verärgert:

„Um sie musst du nicht mit mir buhlen. Wenn sie dich will, kannst du sie haben."

Dann stand er auf und ging zur nächsten Bar, während er gedankenverloren sein Glas in der Hand drehte. Natürlich, war ihm ihr empörter Blick nicht entgangen.

Fasziniert blickte Sabastin zu der Hexe neben sich, die wortlos diese Aussage geschluckt hatte und murmelte mit Schalk auf den Zügen:

„Wollen wir uns nun angenehmeren Dingen widmen?"

Und langsam legte er einen Arm um sie.

„Du bist aber ganz schön aufdringlich. So sehr von dir selbst überzeugt?", murmelte das Mädchen und wandte den Kopf zu ihm.

„Naja, Hochmut kommt bekanntlich vor dem Fall."

Überrascht lehnte sich Zabini zurück und musterte sie, beobachtete, wie sie ihre Beine übereinanderschlug, erkannte endlich ihren wachen Blick, den ihr der Alkohol bis jetzt nicht vernebeln mochte, sie war kein leichter Fang, gut zu wissen.

* * *

Kreischen. Springen. Klatschen. Zabini und die Hexe sahen sich um. Ein neues Leuchten in den Augen Sabastin's Gesellschaft und dann eilte sie zu Alice Longbottom und zog sie in eine freudige Umarmung.

„Du bist wieder da!",

schrie Alice strahlend, doch sie hatte nicht lange etwas von ihr, denn hinter ihr wartete Lysander Scamander auf seine Chance. Und da war sie, galant nahm er die Hand der brünetten Hexe mit den Locken, drückte ihr schnell einen Kuss auf jede Wange, ehe sie sich wehren konnte, und verkündete Zabini:

„Vielleicht hast du dich ja recht nett mit ihr unterhalten, aber tanzen wird sie mit mir!"

Und dann zog Rolf's Sohn sie mit sich, im Rücken der stechende Blick Sabastin's, auch als Lysander den Arm um ihre Taille legte.

* * *

Kaum hatte er den Bogen passiert, erblickte er einen reizenden Anblick, so konnte er auch nicht verhindern, sein Augenmerk an sich zu reißen, und es mit zur Bar zu schieben.

„Amüsierst du dich?", fragte er grinsend, während er sich auf einen Barhocker setzte und sie spitzbübisch anblickte. „Bis eben ja, aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen, du bist mir zu jung.", konterte sie spitz und verschränkte die Arme.

„Alt, werden wir von selbst, Finnigan.", säuselte er in ihr Ohr und ließ sie dann los, beachtete sie nicht mehr, und ihm war bewusst wie irritiert sie ihn in diesem Moment ansehen musste.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, lebst du nicht mehr lange, Weasley.", hörte er eine wohlbekannte Männerstimme neben sich, als er sich nach vorne beugte und beim Versand bediente.

„Das Leben ist zu kurz um es nicht zu genießen. Ich will, wenn ich alt bin, nicht sagen müssen, ich hätte meine Chancen verstreichen lassen.", erwiederte Hugo und öffnete die Flasche Feuerwiskhy, dann bot er auch Malfoy und dessen Cousine einen Tropfen an.

„Und deswegen lässt du Zabini mit dieser Schönheit alleine?"

Hugo stutzte kurz, er wusste, dass diese Hexe, um die es ging, hübsch war, allerdings konnte sie es mit keiner Veela aufnehmen.

„Bist du sauer?", fragte der Weasleyspross dann süffisant grinsend.

„Weil er mir zuvor gekommen ist? Etwas.", gab Scorpius zu und leerte sein Glas. Dominique war kein Thema mehr, definitiv.

Bis zum Rand voll füllte er sich ein und hob vorsichtig sein Glas, darauf bedacht, kein bisschen dem Boden zu schenken, stellte er die nächste Aussage in den Raum.

„Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend, wenn du dich ranhältst, kriegst du vielleicht noch die Kurve, und das Mädchen."

Malfoy schnalzte sein Glas auf die Theke und linste Hugo finster an.

„Immer noch besser als hier an der Bar zu gammeln.", murmelte dieser und kippte sein Glas auf ex. Und dann schlich sich ein böses Grinsen auf Scorpius Lippen.

„Du hast also nichts dagegegen, wenn ich sie vögle?"

Und dann wandte sich Hugo ihm zu, ziemlich emotionslos schien sein Gesicht.

„Es ist ihr Leben."

Und dann griff der blondhaarige Junge nach der Wiskhyflasche.

„Du bist eigentlich gar nicht so übel. Für einen Gryffindor. Für einen Weasley."

Es gab ruhige Zuschauer, Azalea saß noch immer neben den beiden und musterte sie eindringlich.

„Al ist ja auch in Ordnung, und er ist der Sohn einer Weasley.", murmelte Hugo und fügte hinzu:

„Achja, schneid dich nicht ins eigene Fleisch."

Und Draco's Sohn konnte nicht umhin überheblich zu grinsen.

„Es haben schon mehr versucht, sie zu verzaubern und haben mit gebrochenem Herz irgendwann aufgegeben."

Dann hob der Volljährige das Glas, stieß mit Hugo an und murmelte gehässig:

„Die hießen aber allesamt nicht Malfoy."

Schließlich saßen sie eine Weile beisammen, lachten und tranken.

„Schade eigentlich, dass du baden gegangen bist, Wood hätte genügt.", überlegte Scorpius Malfoy ruhig und linste Hugo an.

„Der durfte von seiner eigenen Medizin kosten.", murmelte Ron's Sohn und stand auf.

„Wie er sich an sie rangemacht hätte…",

zischte sein Gegenüber und stellte erneut sein Glas mit Wumms auf die Ablage. Azalea musste unweigerlich lächeln, als sie ihren Cousin so sah, vielleicht sogar etwas eifersüchtig, und Hugo musste schwer seufzen, ehe er trocken erwiederte:

„Das Einzige, das der heute noch aufreißt, ist die Klotür."

Und natürlich fand Draco's Sohn Gefallen an der Aussage.

Es beschlich ihn ein seltsames Gefühl, ebenso selten wie unbehaglich, als ihm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy die Hand entgegenstreckte und ihm die Freundschaft anbot. Vermutlich lag es am Alkohol, dass Hugo überhaupt in diese Situation gerutscht war, aber dennoch musste er sich entscheiden, und so lehnte er ab.

„Ich habe dich die ganzen Jahre über nicht gebraucht, also kann ich auch jetzt auf diese Freundschaft verzichten."

Doch so schnell gab ein Malfoy nicht auf.

„Früher hattest du den großen James Sirius Potter, der dir den Rücken stärkte, doch der hat die Schule schon lange verlassen.", entgegnete der blonde Zauberer noch einmal um sein Angebot möglicherweise doch noch schmackhaft zu machen.

„Jamie stand nie hinter mir, oder Al, immer nur meine Schwester.", erwiederte Hugo monoton.

„Und Lily und Louis sind gute Freunde, allerdings können sie mir bei bestimmten Angelegenheiten nicht helfen, da ihnen die Erfahrung fehlt, wie mir."

Der blondhaarige Junge betrachtete seinen Gegenüber prüfend und verschränkte die Arme.

„Warum lehnst du dann ab?"

Hugo zuckte die Schultern und wiederholte:

„Ich habe meine Schwester."

Malfoy seufzte und akzeptierte Weasley's Entscheidung, allerdings fügte er noch hinzu:

„Mein Angebot steht trotzdem noch."

Und Azalea beugte sich interessiert zu Hugo und wollte wissen:

„Was ist eigentlich aus deiner Schwester geworden? Irgendwie sehe ich sie nicht in Hogwarts, oder fällt sie mir einfach nicht mehr auf?"

Nachdenklich kam die Antwort, ehe sich Hugo umdrehte und zur Tür schritt:

„In der Zweiten besuchte sie Beauxbatons."

* * *

Nie hätte sie geglaubt, sich einmal in dieser Runde wiederzufinden, wahrlich nie. Sie saß zwischen Zabini Sabastin und Malfoy Scorpius Hyperion, zwei Schürzenjägern der besonderen Art, ihr gegenüber hatten es sich Lily, Louis und Hugo bequem gemacht. Rechts in einem Sessel saß Albus, auf dessen Lehne Azalea, eine neugewonnene Freundin, vielleicht, auf der anderen Armstütze lehnte Lorcan, einer der Scamanderzwillinge. Links fand sich Alice auf Lysanders Schoß wieder, und sie selbst saß wirklich mittendrinn, unter ihnen, dabei dachte sie, gehörte sie schon lange nicht mehr dazu. Es war schon lange nach Mitternacht, um genau zu bleiben schlug es gerade Drei Uhr und keiner zeigte ein Fünkchen Müdigkeit, die Musik spielte auch keine leiseren Töne.

„Wieso starrst du sie so interessiert an, Scorp?", kam die vor Eifersucht triefende Frage Dominique's, die wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich hinter ihnen stand. Doch dieser war unfähig etwas zu antworten, viel zu überrumpelt fühlte er sich, dafür half ihm die Hexe mit einem leichten Lächeln aus.

„Frischfleisch."

Dominique verschränkte die Arme und spie wütend:

„Bitte?"

Die Hexe mit den dunklen Locken richtete sich auf und gab monoton als Antwort:

„Eine Frau ist solange am interessantesten, solange sie niemand kennt. Aber das ist bei einer Veela wie dir natürlich ausgeschlossen, also gönn mir das bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, morgen ist sie ohnehin vorüber."

Es kam keine Antwort, kein Gekeife, nichts, nur der prüfende Blick blieb an ihr haften. Und dann mischte Hugo mit:

„Falsch, eine Frau ist dann am interessantesten, wenn sie schwanger ist, und nicht weiß von wem, da zu viele Kandidaten in Frage kommen."

Und jedem am Tisch trieb diese Aussage ein Grinsen ins Gesicht, fast jedem, denn Dominique fand es alles andere als witzig oder erheiternd.

„So etwas Niveauloses kann doch wirklich nur von dir kommen, Hugo.", spottete sie arrogant und fuhr sich narzisstisch durchs Haar, ja sie war sich ihrer Anziehungskraft, ihres Sexappeals durchaus bewusst.

Wie hieß es immer? Wer nicht einstecken kann, sollte auch nicht austeilen? Denn Hugo beugte sich belustigt nach vor und zischte frech grinsend:

„Ach Dominique, eigentlich…. Ja, eigentlich wollte ich mich mit dir heute geistig duellieren, aber wie ich sehe bist du unbewaffnet."

Wahrscheinlich erwartete die Veela, dass sich Scorpius, der Slytherin schlechthin, für sie einsetzte, doch leider gefielen ihm diese fiesen Bemerkungen, er hatte selbst genug auf Lager, außerdem, hatte Azalea in einem schwerwiegenden Punkt recht behalten, er liebte Dominique nicht, hatte er nie, und so blieb ihr nichts anderes als wütend die Backen aufzublasen und die Hände in die Hüften zu stemmen.

Nur wenige besaßen die Gabe so schnell und reibungslos das Thema zu wechseln, wie diese Hexe mit den dunklen Locken, als sie unschuldig fragte:

„Wer ist eingentlich die schönste Hexe Hogwarts?"

Ihr Blick traf Zabini, welcher etwas überfordert stutzte, und noch bevor er auch nur einen Mucks von sich geben konnte, schrie Dominique wütend:

„Ich natürlich!"

Und die brünette Hexe begutachtete die Veela mit großen Augen.

„Aja, dann wird es dich sicher interessieren, dass oben im zweiten Stock im Bad ein paar Hexen darüber diskutieren, dass eine von ihnen die Schönste ist."

Und Dominique linste diese Hexe, die ihr einmal so sympathisch gewesen war fassungslos an.

„Willst du sie nicht eines besseren belehren?", kam eine neue interessierte Frage eben dieser brünetten Hexe, und die Veela konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten, als sie alles andere als damenhaft aus dem Zimmer rauschte um in den zweiten Stock zu gelangen.

Hugo sah seiner Cousine stutzig nach, bevor er alle trocken wissen ließ:

„Nichts für ungut Louis, aber warum die nach Ravenclaw gekommen ist, weiß ich nicht, denn ursprünglich glaubte ich doch, sie hätte etwas Hirn."

Es musste Familienliebe sein, als Lily ihren Cousin mit den dunklen Haaren wortlos mit verärgerten Blicken bedachte, da sie noch immer zu Dominique hielt, sie hatte fast alle Patzter, die ihre Veela-Cousine verbrochen hatte, auf Naivität geschoben.

„Wohin hättest du sie denn gesteckt?", kam die amüsierte Frage der Brünetten, während sie wieder einmal ihr Wiskhyglas drehte und die Flüssigkeit begutachtete, „Immerhin, Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung."

Und dann wollte sie trinken, doch Malfoy hielt ihr sein Glas hin und so prosteten sie sich zu.

„Gryffindor.", murmelte Hugo monoton und sank zurück in die Polster.

„Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass ihre selbstverliebte und selbstbewusste Art, was man auch als überheblich bezeichnen könnte, als mutig zu definieren ist.", zischte Zabini und mit einem Mal war ihm der Durst vergangen. Doch Hugo schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf und erwiederte ruhig:

„Dummheit."

Es kam einem Vulkanausbruch gleich, wie Alice das hörte, so sprang sie auf und stellte sich vor Hugo und keifte los:

„Willst du jetzt etwa behaupten dass alle Gryffindors dumm sind? Da hast du dir aber ein ganz schönes Eigentor geschossen mein Lieber!"

Sie sah wild aus, doch Hugo blieb ruhig auf seiner Couch lümmeln und hob sein Glas, und nachdem er getrunken hatte, murmelte er für alle hörbar: „Ansichtssache."

* * *

Sicher lag es an so schönen, veränderungsreichen, vielversprechenden Nächten wie diesen, dass nichts reibungslos verlief. Und er hätte sich sicher eine schönere Aufgabe gewünscht als die Hiobsbotschaft zu überbringen, denn ihm war durchaus bewusst gewesen, wie lange das Damoklesschwert schon über ihren Köpfen hing und baumelte, und immer wieder gefährlich drohte herunter zu fallen und vieles, wenn nicht alles mit sich zu reißen. Sie alle spielten mit dem Feuer, das niemand von ihnen zu löschen vermochte und jeder Versuch forderte Opfer, Kleine, Unwesetliche, die unter, vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, neuer Erfahrung zuzuordnen waren, andere, Große, deren Zeit zu schnell voranschritt, um sie als Lernprozess betiteln zu können, da der Ausgang fatal gewesen war, sein wird – könnte.

Er hasste es in wilde Partys zu platzen und die Stimmung zu ruinieren, doch blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als er vor die Haustür in Finnigans Garten apparierte und mit guter Miene zum bösen Spiel eintrat.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", wollte Scorpius wissen, und sah die Hexe neben sich fast lüsternd an, Hugo behielt Recht, er musste Nägel mit Köpfen machen, wenn er sie wollte. Belustigt begegnete sie seinem Blick und leise erwiederte sie:

„Ist das Alter jetzt schon wichtiger als der Name?"

Keine Frage, er war versucht ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, außerdem blendete ihn diese Faszination nicht, ihm war bewusst, dazu genoss er es definitiv, wie es Zabini vor Wut fast zerriss, und süffisant lächelnd entgegnete der Blonde:

„Naja, ich muss doch wissen, ob ich mich strafbar mache, wenn ich dir heute den Abend versüße, immerhin hast du meinen mit deinen raffinierten Bemerkungen gerettet."

Es stand außer Frage, dass Zabini oder Malfoy nicht charmant sein konnten, sie die Herzen der Frauenwelt nicht im nächsten Moment zu erobern vermochten. Natürlich besaßen sie beide, ihre ganz eigene Anziehungskraft, die schon so manches schwierige Mädchen dahinschmelzen ließ.

„Noch 16.", gab sie kleinlaut von sich.

Wie könnte es auch anders sein, Zabini schlug zurück. Er legte sanft den Arm um diese interessante Hexe und zog sie zu sich. Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend glich diese wortgewandte junge Frau einem Reh, etwas verschreckt, war sie es doch nicht gewohnt, so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, diesem Part hätte sie nur allzu gerne an Dominique weitergegeben, die doch so viel lieber im Rampenlicht glänzte.

„Und wie heißt du?", säuselte Sabastin in ihr Ohr, und linste kurz mit fieser Mimik zu einem seiner sonst besten Freunde, doch in der Liebe und im Krieg herrschten keine Regeln.

Ein kurzer, unsicherer Blick zu Malfoy, kurz deswegen, weil eine ganz andere, vertraute Person ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Hugo, wie kommst du nachhause?", stellte sie, mit den Locken, eine Frage, ohne wirklich zuzuhören.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen.", erwiederte dieser und folgte ihrem Blick.

„Entschuldigt mich.", murmelte sie leise und sprang auf, lächelte Azalea schwach, dennoch aufrichtig, an und eilte davon.

Panik, Angst, Sorge, alles machte sich in ihr breit, verschwunden waren die gute Laune und Unbeschwertheit, getrieben von Hilflosigkeit blieb sie aprubt vor ihm stehen.

„Was ist passiert? Geht es allen gut?"

Doch er antwortete nicht, er zückte nur seinen Zauberstab und ihre Sachen flogen ihnen entgeben. Ein Griff zur Tasche, dann half er ihr in ihren leichten, kurzen Sommermantel.

„Melissa ist draußen.", es lag sicher nicht in seiner Natur so kühl zu bleiben, doch musste auch er erst einmal alles verkraften, also wandte er sich zum Gehen und nahm sie an der Hand.

Azalea sah ihnen nach, sie schluckte als sie sie so vertraut erblickte, immerhin hatte ihre neue Freundin, deren Namen sie zu ihrem Bedauern immer noch nicht kannte, Scorpius' Bemühungen nicht sofort im Keim erstickt.

„Vincent.", zischte Hugo und er drückte stärker gegen das Glas in seiner Hand, bis es brach. Auch Scorpius Augen verfinsterten sich, sie ließ ihn stehen, einfach so.

„Sind sie zusammen?", wollte er gehässig wissen.

„Nein, werden sie wahrscheinlich auch nie.", eine bessere Antwort hätte Hugo auch nicht geben können.

„Hast du was gegen ihn?", wollte nun aufgebracht Azalea wissen, der wieder einmal eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne ins Gesicht hing.

„Nichts Wirksames.", gab Hugo zischend von sich und ballte seine blutende Hand zu einer Faust.

Kaum klärte die frische Nachtluft ihre Sinne, sprang ihr ihre langjährige, gute Freundin in die Arme. Tränenreich würde diese Nacht noch werden, womöglich bis zu den Mittagsstunden, schluchzend klammerte sich Melissa, auch mit langen braunen Haaren, an sie und mit brüchigen Worten jammernd:

"Ich habe Angst."

Sie alle waren stark gewesen, all die Wochen, all die Stunden, und nun musste sie stark bleiben, nicht für sich, aber für andere, Melissa, und so nahm sie ihre Freundin in die Arme und drückte sie an sich, und obwohl sie nicht wusste, ob es der Wahrheit entsprechen würde oder nicht, flüsterte sie in die offenen langen Haare der Hexe vor sich, da sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben mochte:

„Alles wird gut."

Sie selbst klammerte sich an sie, da sie keinen anderen Halt mehr spürte, und sie hörte das Herz ihrer Freundin laut und heftig klopfen.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass du Recht behältst.", kam es leise wimmernd von Melissa, die immer mehr von ihrem Weinkrampf bibberte.

„Verdammt ich will ihn nicht verlieren! Ich liebe ihn doch!", schrie sie dann aus vollen Lungen, und die Verzweiflung war nicht nur zum Greifen nah, sie war nicht nur in ihnen gewachsen, nun beherrschte sie ihr Leben. Denn oft war es zu spät, zu spät einen Fehler zu verschieben oder gar rückgängig zu machen, oft, ja viel zu häufig wurde die gemeinsame Zeit viel zu wenig geschätzt, erst dann, wenn es, vielleicht, zu spät war.

_»Menschliche Beziehungen einmal angefangen erhalten Ewigkeit, jedoch bleiben sie wandlungsfähig dank Gesten, schöne und hässliche, sie sind wie Steine, hart und kalt, lassen sie sich dennoch durch Wasser formen, allerdings, bilden sich Risse, kann diese niemand mehr glätten.«_

_»Human relations receive once started eternity, however, they remain versatile thanks to gestures, nice and ugly, they are like stones, hard and coldly, they can be still formed by water, indeed, fissures form, this can smooth nobody more.«_


End file.
